The Queen
by TearsofaFangirl
Summary: 30 Fic Challenge 1. AU. Hailing from the Eastern lands, Yui Kusanagi is a newly appointed Queen. Zeus, King of the South holds a ball in her honour, inviting princes from all four corners of the lands as potential husbands for the Queen. (Short drabbles each from various characters POV)
1. Zeus

**AN: So rather than a 30 day challenge this is going to be a 30 fic challenge, as some of the plots planned are going to be very long and I think a lot of them have the potential to be multi-chapter fics rather than one shots. Also because I'm lazy and last time I tried a 30 Day challenge with Hetalia I only managed to get to day 5.**

**The aim is to do 30 new fics in 3 months. This doesn't mean 30 complete fics, it's just either writing a one shot or the first chapter. Some are going to be very long and some very short it just depends entirely on the prompt. Some will also be named after their prompts while others will have more relevant titles.**

**I know I said I'd write the BalderxApollon one first but I really wanted to get this one written out before the ideas left me.**

**So here is the first one - It'll be a multi-chapter fic with each chapter from the POV of each of the boys/men. They'll just be random lengths but I'm hoping to keep each chapter around 500 or so words. The prompt is "Ball".**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Sat upon his throne, Zeus surveyed the room before him. As custom demanded, he would be seated for the entire affair, with guests waiting their turn to greet him, despite him being the host.

He'd always found balls to be rather boring, but with Hera insisting that they greet the new Queen of the East in style, he had no grounds to refuse. Especially when his sons were potential husbands for the queen, though he would rather they married a nice southern girl and be done with it. It would keep the bloodline strong to say the least, and though it would strengthen their connections with the Eastern lands, he would have preferred to be allies with the North (more due to the fact that the crown prince of the North would make a far better king than his own son when the time came.)

With more than a thousand guests attending, the normally spacious ballroom was packed. The men and women who were catering the affair had still managed to include a large banquet that ran from one end of the room to the other, and he could already see that Dionysus had started on the wine.

After a quick search he found Apollon, the crown prince who would be presented to the Queen after himself, chatting with a various number of nobles he considered his friends.

At least they were keeping themselves busy, though he made a mental note to ask one of the servants to keep an eye on Dionysus as the night wore on. He couldn't have his son embarrassing him yet again, especially when their guests included those from the North, East and West.

To his right sat his wife, who watched the going-ons with her gentle smile. He knew that she was probably dreading having to put up with every male diplomat who would insist on complimenting her beauty. On her right sat an empty chair for the arriving Queen, and when Zeus argued that he would not be able to make conversation with her, Hera had simply brushed him off with the excuse of 'girl talk', whatever that meant.

On his left sat his brother, as sullen as always. If there was anything Hades hated, it was lavish affairs such as these, especially when he was forced to sit next to his brother. The guests would ignore him, thinking him lesser than Zeus simply because of the order of their birth, but he would never complain. He had grown too used to it by now.

The trumpets sounded and silence spread throughout the room like a wave. All heads turned to the great doors on the far side of the room, and the guests drew in a collective breath as they began to open.

Zeus shifted in his seat, straightening his back and attempting to look grand as the Queen entered the ballroom. All he could do now was pray the night went as smoothly as planned.

* * *

**AN: There is now a poll on my profile related to the 30 Fic Challenge. It would be great if you could check it out ^^**


	2. Tsukito

Tsukito glanced at his brother before focusing on his Queen. As always when situations such as these arose, Takeru was having trouble hiding his nervousness. He had never been very good around people, much like himself, as his passionate nature and his failure to hide not only his true emotions, but his real thoughts made many of the courtiers feel awkward around him. They also had a tendency to laugh at him behind his back, which did nothing when it came to building his social skills.

So being thrown headfirst into a grand ball where he was made to stand next to the centre of attention wasn't exactly an ideal scenario for him, but even Takeru agreed that at twenty-three, it was time to get rid of his fears.

But even without his personality holding him, he still had a right to worry. Though he wasn't the crown prince of the East, his fierce protectiveness when it came to Yui was well known, as well as his deep love for her and his desire to see her happy. From a young age his brother would always be found by her side, practising with the Eastern army and learning to protect her whenever he wasn't.

Tsukito was much the same, though he found it much easier to conceal his feelings for the Queen as the only time they came into contact was either in their private lessons or functions such as these. When they were alone together it was easier for him to be himself, and when they attended to royal events Tsukito found that focusing on anyone but her let him pretend he was nothing more than her guard,

His intellect could hardly be expected to protect her, but as the crown prince he was required to travel with her despite his dislike of the other royal families. It wasn't that he hated them especially, just that a considerable number of them were so boorish and brash that it was unpleasant to spend more than an hour in their company.

Yet, if Yui enjoyed herself enough, this night would last until the sun began to rise, and Tsukito wasn't sure he could handle such a thing. But with specific instructions to note who she talked to and for how long, he would have no choice but to stay.

His eyes swept around the room as they entered through the double doors, the fanfares almost deafening him. The first time he had attended a Southern ball he had been shocked at their colourful clothing, their bare navels and wild dances. He began to grow used to such things, but it was still a surprise to see how their fashion changed, becoming more and more daring as the years went on.

A scattering of applause echoed around the ballroom, swelling into cheers and cries of "Long live the Queen." as Yui gracefully made her way down the red carpet that lead to a row of thrones that seemed miles away. He could just make out three figures sat upon, and surmised that two Southern princes were 'mingling', as they were known to do.

Yui held her smile, waving and nodding to various members of the courts who called her name. One of the many things Tsukito loved about her was the fact that her smiles were genuine, and that the laughter in her eyes as she watched the white petals rain down from the ceiling. She was so bright, so happy and so warm that anyone who met her loved her almost instatnly. It was one of the many gifts the gods had blessed her with, and Tsukito was proud to be at her sides in times such as these.

"My Queen." Zeus bowed his head as she stood at the steps that lead up to the throne, remaining seated as he looked down upon her. Silence blanketed the room as the courtiers watched the exchange, wondering how the Queen would react to this obvious display of power.

To call her a Queen was a slight understatement, as the four corners of the nation still held to the royal tradition of one King to each quarter of the land, but due her birth and nature the alliances formed through her resulted in her joining the four kingdoms together and being named Empress. She greatly disliked this title , however, and felt she would be more suited to one such as 'Princess' due to her young age. The Kings disagreed.

After much arguing in which fights once again broke out between the four Kings, she settled for the the title of Queen, though many courtiers insisted on calling her the Empress behind closed doors.

"Zeus, Hera, Hades." She smiled warmly. "How good it is to see you all again."

Tsukito's face remained blank as he watched Zeus's jaw tighten and Hera's grin widen. He could only hope that the rest of the night would go as well as this.


End file.
